


Doing it without you

by Fanatika



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatika/pseuds/Fanatika
Summary: Max decides to save Arcadia Bay and sacrifice Chloe. But after she goes back in time, everything turned out a bit different than she had anticipated. Now she has to face her former idol and teacher Mark Jefferson again, without Chloe. Will Max be able to overcome her trauma and find another way to get justice for everything?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Mark Jefferson
Comments: 44
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Together with a good friend of mine I came up with the idea for this story. This will get really dark at some points so if you're a sensitive soul, you should be warned. This will include explicit scenes in the future and I will not turn this into a story where Max will eventually fall for Jefferson or so. That's not the story I want to tell. If you're still interested, keep going and enjoy the Prologue...

This was the most difficult decision she ever had to make. It was hard to think straight as the storm was raging all around them and heavy rain was pouring down mercilessly. Max didn’t want to sacrifice Chloe. Not after everything they had been through this week. Not now, when they had finally found each other again after so many years. It just wasn’t fair.

However, sacrificing a whole town full of mostly innocent people didn’t seem fair either. This was a choice nobody should ever be in the position to make. Whatever she would choose, it felt wrong.

What ultimately helped Max in her troubled situation was Chloe. Like so often Chloe was the person who told her what to do or what she wanted her to do. When Chloe told Max that she couldn’t bear the thought of being alive if that meant that everyone would die instead, including her mother and David, Max had finally made her choice. There was no way of Chloe and her running away from all this and leaving Arcadia Bay behind. What gave her hope was the fact that despite the fact that she would go back in time once again, she knew that everything they had achieved during this week would not be in vain. At best she would be able to save Kate from her horrible fate and also stop Jefferson for good. She clung to this thought so much because getting justice for everything that had happened to her last week seemed like the only thing that might help her getting through everything that was about to come. Especially now that the psychological damage was already done. Not another time jump could ever erase what had happened to her in the Dark Room. If she went back in time, she knew that practically for everyone else nothing would have happened, but for Max it would be real forever. And when Chloe was gone there was no one left she could actually talk to about everything.

Max could only hope that after she would go back in time and undergo the horrible scenario of letting Chloe get killed by Nathan, she would then remember that she went back in time to do so when everything she needed to do after was already done. She knew that she had no influence on that time span between the moment she went back to and the time she would again remember that she actually jumped back in time. What would happen in between was somehow out of her hands, but she was certain that everything would work out just as they both hoped it would.

Watching, or better said, hearing Chloe get shot was once again traumatizing. Nobody could have prepared her for that moment. It took all her will power to remain behind the last stall and do nothing. It felt like ages until she suddenly felt the world around her becoming blurry before everything was slowly fading away. Next time when she would remember, the world would be a different one – again.

The moment her memories returned felt like a lightning surging through her body. Max needed a few seconds to realize where she was. The scene felt familiar. She was on a plane. It was the exact same plane as last time when she had been on her way to San Francisco with Principal Wells. That confused her. Why was she here? Did she really enter her entry for the Everyday Heroes contest? That seemed unlikely. There had been no reason to do so. Well she would sooner or later figure out why she was here. Turning her head to the right she wanted to check if like last time her principal was with her on the trip. But the seat next to her was empty. He was probably using the toilet she assumed and turned her head to look outside. The endless blue sky greeted her and for a moment she began to relax.

However, this peaceful state of peace was suddenly ripped away from her when she heard a familiar voice from behind and it was not Principal Wells.

“Hey Max, how about something to drink, now?”

She froze. Without turning around, she knew exactly who was standing next to the empty seat. This couldn’t be. This was impossible. How could he be here with her on their way to San Francisco?

“Max, are you listening?”

She gulped and finally turned around. Seeing him here was even worse. Mark Jefferson with his pseudo friendly face was looking at her. Every muscle in her body tensed while she was looking at him. This had to be a nightmare. This couldn’t be real! But deep-down Max knew that she was fooling herself. She was really here about to spend the whole weekend in San Francisco with _him_.


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to write this...but I had to finish another story first. Hope you'll enjoy!

“I’m fine thank you.” Max finally managed to say without looking at him. She just couldn’t. This was too much to handle. She needed to calm down, quickly.

_Don’t panic Max. You need to focus!_

Luckily, Jefferson gave up on talking to her for the moment, but she could feel that he was still looking at her. It was as if his stare was literally drilling into her. Why was he still here and also why was she on her way to San Francisco? Max had no idea why she should have handed in a picture when her plan to get Jefferson arrested obviously had failed. It didn’t make sense. However, as she had no memory of the time between the moment she got back to and now, it was only a waste of time to lament over such details. She would find out eventually.

More importantly though, Max needed to find out why Jefferson was still here and still a free man. The thought of going back in time crossed her mind instantly, but she tried to push it away. Turning back time wasn’t the solution to this. She had sworn to herself that she would not use her power again. She knew what she had to do and therefore she had to do it all by herself without her powers. Max couldn’t go through making that choice again. She and Chloe had said their goodbyes and Max would honor her sacrifice by making things right.

This was of course easier said than done, especially now as she was sitting next to her psycho teacher who was obsessed with her and who didn’t know that all his wet dreams about capturing Max in his dark room had already become true in another timeline. And therefore, Max was totally aware of what he was capable of which made the whole upcoming weekend trip with him the more dangerous. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she couldn’t suppress the images coming to her mind.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. The attempt was in vain as the voice of her teacher brought back even more memories.

“Max. You look a bit pale. Are you really alright? You know you can talk to me.”

This was almost funny in its own disturbing way. It was amazing how well he played this part of the cool caring teacher, just now Max wasn’t able to buy it anymore. It was like she could see through every word he spoke, and the only thing left was the man who had captured her. But one thing was totally clear to her. Max couldn’t let him know that she was up to something. She needed to be like herself, like nothing had happened.

“Thanks, Mr. Jefferson. But I guess I’m just a bit nervous and all.” She replied her voice sounding steadier than she actually felt.

“Don’t be nervous, Max.” She hated it when he said her name. “This is your first step as an artist to step out and present yourself to the world. Be proud of what you can and will accomplish.” Max knew he was looking at her and that it would be rude and unnatural for her not to reciprocate it. Thus, she turned her head and looked at his smiling face. “And also, I’ll be there with you. You don’t need to be nervous.”

_Well that’s part of the problem._ She thought and suppressed the negative feelings overwhelming her. Instead she nodded in agreement and smiled as well. 

“I see Max. You don’t want to talk now. It’s alright. I won’t bother you anymore. Just know that there is no reason to be nervous, trust me.” Jefferson replied reassuringly.

_Haha! Trust you?! No reason to be nervous? You gotta be kidding me. No there is no need to be nervous…maybe.but instead I should be scared if you ask me, psycho!_ Max thought to herself but not showing any of her inner feelings on her smiling face.

She needed to get herself distracted. Max looked around. There wasn’t that much to do. According to the screen in front of her they were halfway there, so she still had some time to kill. A newspaper in the stowage space on the back of the seat in front of her caught her attention and she grabbed it.

She opened it slowly and looked at Nathan’s face. Max didn’t need to read the headline to know what this was about. This wasn’t fair. Did Jefferson really manage to make Nathan his scapegoat? Didn’t Nathan tell the police that he wasn’t the only one involved in kidnapping all those girls and also in killing Rachel?

Max just didn’t want to believe that Jefferson was really that clever as that he didn’t leave any evidence of his involvement behind. However, if he did manage to do so, then of course nobody would believe Nathan.

Max skimmed the article briefly, but obviously everything written there was no news to her, except for the fact that this story was only half the truth. Again, she felt the burning gaze of Jefferson next to her and she quickly turned the page. She really didn’t have the nerve to discuss this topic with him now. But she would save this paper for later. Maybe there was still a chance to get some valuable information from this article that would help her to bring this man to justice. Because she definitely would. There was no way for her to give up now. Max’s goal hadn’t changed. Jefferson would pay for this. If Max would give up it would mean letting Rachel and Chloe down and this was definitely out of the picture.

Being out of the plane was a huge relief. Max took a deep breath and enjoyed her new freedom. This was so much better than being trapped in a plane next to Mark Jefferson. The only good thing about it was the fact that in a crowded place like this she was safe. It was a fact that Mark Jefferson was still obsessed with her and in this reality, she hadn’t been in the dark room which could only mean that Jefferson was still looking for a way to capture her. She had to be on high alert the whole time. In Max’s opinion this weekend wasn’t a huge honor or her first step into the art world. No, it was just one thing: a trap.

The longer she had thought about it the clearer it became to her. This whole contest was only for her. It was his big plan to get her away from school. Away from the safety of the classroom. Away from anyone she knew. Max had to be careful – very careful.

Of course, Blackwell being a school for mostly rich kids, their accommodation was more than fancy. It was a huge hotel right in the city center. It was only a few minutes ride to the Zeitgeist gallery by car. After they had checked in at reception, Jefferson grabbed one of the leaflets next to them and showed it to Max.

“What do you think Max? A trip to the Golden Gate Bridge? It’s the perfect spot to get some great images, I bet.” Jefferson said enthusiastically. “It’s still early enough to get to know the city a little better. And it might also help you to distract yourself from tomorrow.” He smiled.

However, Max just wanted one thing. She wanted to get her privacy and being away from her teacher.

“Ehhm…sorry Mr. Jefferson. I’m really not in the mood today.” She replied but already felt that this was not a good enough excuse.

“After flights I always feel a bit dizzy and need to rest and I want to be as rested as possible for tomorrow. If that’s okay I would like to lie down a bit.” Max made another pause and luckily, he seemed to almost buy it. To make sure she had him 100 percent on her side with this excuse she added. “I guess we could go Sunday morning. We still have some time before our flight. I’d really like to go and see the Golden Gate Bridge.” Now she had him and of course, Jefferson was understanding and all, as he usually was. Stupid bastard! Even though she knew his true self it was so hard to look through the façade. He was playing his part so perfectly well, she hated it! Well, the good thing was that he left her alone for today and so she quickly disappeared into her own hotel room (thank god) and locked the door behind her. She checked the lock several times and after she convinced herself that he wasn’t able to get in, she fell down on the bed, letting herself relax for a minute.

Only now she realized how tense she had been the whole time. Almost instinctively she got her polaroid and took a selfie. Without looking at it she threw it on the floor and sighed. What a mess! She needed a plan. A plan to survive this weekend and then she needed a plan to stop Jefferson. And she needed to do it alone.

Max felt tears rising in her eyes, but she quickly swiped them away. No, she couldn’t be sad now. She couldn’t go back again. There would always be a sacrifice to make if she decided to use her powers again and she wouldn’t risk it. It had been hard enough to let Chloe die once. Both girls had made up their mind.

Life wasn’t fair. Now, she was alone. However, she knew about Jefferson and that had to be enough to stop him. There had to be other ways. She only needed to find them.

It was a fact that this weekend was not useful at all. The only thing she had to do was getting it over with and therefore she had to follow a simple rule. Never be alone with Jefferson! Always have people around you. And also: don’t make him suspicious. Apparently, he had managed to get rid of all evidence and blame it all on Nathan. This could either mean he was really as clever as he thought himself to be or that something had changed and made him become even more cautious. Max couldn’t risk her chances getting diminished by being reckless about her knowledge.

After hours of pondering about all of this she felt her head aching. She took a bottle of water from her backpack and emptied it in one go. Max decided to call it a day and go to bed. Even though it wasn’t late yet she still felt the exhaustion. After a quick visit to the bathroom she made herself comfortable in the bed sheets and fell asleep. Luckily, this night no nightmares haunted her, but Max didn’t know that the worst was still about to happen. Today had only been the silence before the storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated of course ;-) see you next time.


	3. Zeitgeist Gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm very sorry that it took me so long for this update. But life just got in the way. I just moved away from everything and everyone I love and it's still a hard time for me to adjust to what my life is right now ... Also this chapter was kinda hard for me (for no particular reason, I just struggled a lot and was not happy with the result) until now! But enough excuses. I'm happy to finally upload something new. Thanks for staying with me on this story. Please enjoy :)

The moment Max entered the Zeitgeist Gallery, it was the first time she forgot her worries and replaced them with a nervousness about this whole day she didn’t know she had in her. It was somehow relieving to worry about something so stupid compared to what had happened to her lately.

She had a look around and her eyes fell on the woman at the reception desk. Slowly, she approached her. Jefferson was still outside the building, probably paying the taxi driver and Max wanted to enjoy every moment she had to herself. Moreover she had also decided that she would make the best out of the situation. This was her chance to become someone in the art world. She would worry about Jefferson when she could actually do something about his crimes.

The woman greeted Max with a warm smile and Max’s heart skipped a beat when she heard the praise in her words. “Why, good morning! You must be Max Caulfield. Congratulations for your "Everyday Heroes" photo! The exhibition is quite impressive, especially with your entry.”

Her words sounded so genuine and it was the first time since she had woken up in this nightmare that she felt joy again.

“Thank you so much. I still cannot believe I made it here.” Max started talking without really thinking about it.

“This is your day. You and the other winners should be proud of yourselves. But of course, you know that. Please enjoy your day and have a look at all the other entries. If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask me.” The woman said and smiled again.

“Thank you so much. I’ll have a look now.” She was just about to turn around to go deeper into the gallery when she heard Jefferson call her. “Max!”

She froze for a second then she relaxed. This was not the time to be swallowed by her fears she reminded herself.

A group of visitors not far from her had turned around and came closer now. “Is this Mark Jefferson?” One of them asked Max and they seemed quite awestruck. Max looked at her teacher who was now almost next to her then back to the man who had spoken to her.

“Yes, he is.” She said scarcely, trying not to sound irritated. And then she had an idea. “I can introduce you if you like?” She added and hoped that these people might distract him for some time, so she had the chance to explore the gallery all by herself.

Just as the young man nodded happily, Jefferson arrived at her side. “Max, I know you are eager to get to see everything and talk to as many influential people here as possible, but don’t forget that I’m responsible for you and you should not just run away.” The words sounded like a reproach, but he smiled and in his cool teacher like manner, so she knew that she would get away with it of course.

“I’m sorry Mr. Jefferson. I just couldn’t wait.” She said and her voice sounded just as usual. She was proud of herself. She could do this.

“I know Max. I don’t blame you. This is your chance to take a first step into the art world. And don’t forget.” He came a bit closer and Max resisted the urge to back away. “I will always be there to support you.” Max gulped and smiled. Then she nodded. “I know. Thank you, Mr. Jefferson. I’m sorry but this young man and his friends. Sorry what was your name again?” She turned around to the man and his two friends who were still waiting for her to introduce them. “I’m Jake and these are Susan and Nick.” He said quickly. Max took a step to the side and then she continued. “They really want to meet you and talk to you in person and I told them I would introduce you. I hope this is okay?” Max said with an innocent face. She knew that he wouldn’t say no to this.

“Of course, Max. I’ll see you later. Have a look around and enjoy your special day.” He said and smiled. It seemed so real and for a few seconds she let her mind wander back to a time when she had looked at him in admiration just like these three next to her. A time where she had blushed at his words and wished him to say more. But the image of this man in her mind was a broken mirror. Nothing but a memory. And the few seconds she looked at his face and into his eyes she was mentally back in the Dark Room.

It took a lot of willpower to free herself from this image but then she turned around and vanished into the inviting halls of the gallery.

The next thirty minutes she strolled through the building only to halt and look at all the different pictures. They were all unique in their own way and Max wished she could speak to every one of the people who took these pictures. She listened to the people around her, watched other visitors who were looking at the same pieces as her, but for now she didn’t interact with them. Jefferson was nowhere to be seen at the moment and of course she didn’t feel the urge to go looking for him. Then she eventually decided to have a look at her own entry and when she finally found it, she was amazed by how many people stood in front of her selfie. This had to be a dream.

Max was standing behind a group of strangers who were looking at her entry when suddenly somebody tapped on her shoulder. She almost jumped, but it was only a woman.

“Um, excuse me. I just wanted to tell you how much I loved your photograph. I've seen a lot today, but there's something powerful and understated in yours. I can't wait to see much more of your work in the future.” She said almost shyly and for a moment Max didn’t even know what to response.

“Ehm…thank you. I would’ve never believed that my photo would have such an impression on people, but it’s nice to hear that my work is appreciated by…” she almost said somebody who is not only obsessed with the innocence of my pictures. Instead she saved her line by adding. “by a stranger who found a meaning in what I wanted to tell.”

_Did that sound weird?_

The woman smiled and said. “I really like it and I believe we can expect great pieces from you in the future. Even though I believe that I’m not the only one who sees something in your pictures, you can count on me. I’m already your fan.” Then she turned away and left.

Max was flooded with joy. Did this really happen? It was way too good to be true. However, destiny had even more in store for her as suddenly someone else tried to get her attention. It was a journalist and Max could not believe that he was actually talking about her and her entry.

“Sorry to bother you, but my name is Danny Lee and I’m with the Berkeley People’s Herald. I edit their art section and I totally dig your work. Now, I know the whole "ironic selfie" thing is kind of played out, but there's something… timeless about your images. So I'd love to set up an appointment or interview with you when you get a chance.”

Max stumbled over her own words. “I-I would be thrilled to do an interview. Wowsers. I mean this would be a great honor.”

Danny smiled. “It’s great to hear that. Here’s my card. Please call anytime and we make an appointment. I have to go, but please do contact me. Enjoy your day.”

Max took the card and stared at it. Then she put it away in her pocket and continued her way through the gallery. This was all so overwhelming and slowly she felt her mental strength returning. For the first time in ages she forgot about everything. About Chloe’s sacrifice, Rachel’s dead body, the storm, the dark room.

As she turned around the next corner, she saw all the nice food on the buffet and suddenly her stomach rumbled. Instinctually, she checked the area for her teacher and as she couldn’t see him, she aimed for the food and put something on a small plate which were provided for the visitors. The few minutes of peaceful eating were suddenly interrupted as another stranger approached her.

“You must be the Everyday Hero from Blackwell... My name is Lauren Francis and I run the Media Department at Detroit School of Visual Arts. I'd love to talk about you being a residency next spring. Do you have some time for me?”

Max almost swallowed up. “Excuse me.” She said trying to hide her nervous behavior. “Did you say Detroit School of Visual Arts?”

She was surprised. She had not even spent a thought about people from colleges asking about her. After all the hell she had gone through, getting into university seemed like a problem that was really far away but now she was suddenly reminded of it. However, she would have never thought that a school would ever approach her personally. Well, she also didn’t think she would win this contest, not even before she had met Chloe again on that fateful day.

“Yes, I must say. I am very impressed. Even among all the entries here, your picture stands out and the fact that you come from such a prestigious school like Blackwell. Let’s say, we are more than interested in having you with us next year.” The woman made a pause and her gaze wandered from Max to somewhere behind her. “Ah and isn’t that your teacher, Mark Jefferson?”

Max spun around and unfortunately, Jefferson had noticed Lauren Francis talking to her and joined them.

“Hi.” They shook hands. “Mark Jefferson. Nice to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure. My name is Lauren Francis. I’m from the Detroit School of Visual Arts.” She smiled.

“I see. So you’re lucky being the first one to talk to my student. I’m sure you won’t be the last one.” He smiled and positioned himself slightly behind Max. How did he know she was the first one? Max tried to shove the disturbing question aside.

She didn’t like it, but here in public there was nothing she could do and anyway, nothing would happen now.

“Max, can I call you Max?” Lauren asked and she nodded. “Max, how is it to study under such a prestigious photographer like Mark Jefferson. After Blackwell hired you,” she looked at him again, “not only our school had taken a closer look at students from there.”

Max took a deep breath. She knew she hated the next sentence she was about to say but unfortunately it was the truth.

“Well, one of the reasons I wanted to study at Blackwell was because of my teacher. He was always…is a role model for me.” It felt like she had just tried to squeeze a bowling ball through a bottleneck. She was not particularly bad at lying, but it just felt so wrong. Her happy feelings from before were about to vanish once again and the urge to scream at everyone that Mark Jefferson was a sick psychopath who drugged, and kidnapped young girls was immense.

 _Keep calm, Max. You can do it. He will pay. Just not today_.

“I can imagine.” Lauren replied, obviously not noticing Max’s uneasiness. “Anyway. I’m sorry I won’t steal any more of your precious time. Enjoy your time and here is my card. Please if you’re interested, call me and we’ll arrange an interview and talk about your future.” She smiled one last time and then left them. Max and Jefferson were alone again.

“Well done, Max. I promise you she won’t be the last to offer you a place at their school. The door to the art world is wide open and I will give you all the help you need to walk through, even after school.”

Max had turned around and a shiver went through her at these words. She knew that she out of all the girls he had framed, was special to him.

In a different timeline she knew how it would have ended: her death. But what about now? What was he planning to do? She was more than afraid of his obsession with her and what it was able to do with him. Only as long as he was acting nice and had to pretend, she was safe. But for how long would it last? When would he reach the point of no return? The time he had to have her. Was it today? Tomorrow? Next week? She always had to be on high alert. 

“Thank you, Mr. Jefferson. I really appreciate it. I still cannot believe that this is all happening.” She said before the pause in between went from normal to awkward.

“Max, stop underestimating yourself. You have a gift and now you see that not only I can see it. There are so many people here praising you for your work and it won’t be the last. You have talent, you have passion. You’re still at the beginning. You’re still a bud, but you will blossom.”

 _You don’t want me to blossom, you want to corrupt me._ Max thought but instead she said: “Thanks for your support, Mr. Jefferson. I know I can count on you.” She made a pause and turned around to signal that she wanted to have another look around. “Do you mind if I have another round and let the pictures do their magic on me?”

“Of course, take all the time you want. I’ll have an eye on you in case you need help with some other college scouts.” He winked at her.

The second part of their visit in the gallery wasn’t as pleasant as the first half. Even when Max couldn’t see Jefferson around her, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that her teacher was watching her all the time. On the bright side though, she actually talked to two more scouts and one more journalist and all in all, the day was a huge success.

It was in the early evening when Max and Jefferson returned to their hotel. Max was exhausted. She really wanted to go to bed, but she was also hungry. Just as she thought about what to eat, Jefferson interrupted her working mind.

“How about I invite you to dinner. You deserve it. The hotel has a nice little restaurant.” He turned around and looked at her expectantly.

 _It’s a trap!_ It was the first thought that struck her mind. And the “No” escaping her lips came a bit too fast and harsh.

“No?” Jefferson asked obviously confused, or at least acting as such.

“I mean. I’m really tired. I should go to bed.” She tried to explain. But this time her teacher was more persistent.

“C’mon Max. This is a special occasion. You should celebrate. And your old hipster teacher pays. It’s a once in a lifetime chance.” He tried to be funny and cool as usual. Max hated it. Mostly, because there was no chance to say no now. She managed to get away yesterday. It would make her suspicious if she would ditch him again. She had to pretend that everything was okay which meant that she had to join.

There were people everywhere. Spending time with him was hard but not impossible. She was stronger than her fear. She was strong. She had to be strong for Chloe!

“Okay. Then I guess a no is not an answer.” Max tried to sound amused. But seriously, she was really tired.

Jefferson led them to the restaurant where a young waitress brought them to a table in the corner. It was a nice restaurant and when she finally had a hamburger in front of her all her sorrow was blown away for at least a few minutes. The extra energy of the food actually helped Max having a normal conversation with her teacher. It was easy to talk about her day and as long as she was in the lead of talking, she could almost fool herself that everything was okay. Just when the conversation began to become dull, which was mostly owed to the fact that Max was really tired, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

I front of the mirror she took a deep breath. “You almost made it. You’re almost back in bed and a thick wall of concrete will separates us!” She said out loud, as she was alone in here.

After washing her hands, she returned to the table. “I’m sorry, but I’m really tired. I’m afraid I need to go to bed.”

“Fine. How about one last drink? You can order what you want and then we call it a day?” Max didn’t have the strength to argue so she ordered a soda and Jefferson asked for the bill.

A few minutes later the waiter brought the drink and poured it in Max’s glass. Afterwards Jefferson paid the bill. Max watched him while nipping at her soda. She quickly drank it so that she could go to bed as quickly as possible.

Ten minutes later both of them left the restaurant and entered the lift. And then it happened. Suddenly her legs buckled, and everything became black in front of her eyes. She wanted to scream, but the last thing she realized was that Mark Jefferson caught her in her fall and whispered: “Don’t worry Maxine. I got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for now...and just be warned that in the next chapter we'll dive deep into our E-Rating and all the non-con stuff...Until then, I appreciate all your feedback and thanks to all of my readers for still being here with me on this journey. Stay tuned ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading? What do you think? I put the Prologue out there to see if people are interested in this story as I'm still not 100 % sure how much effort I want to put in this as I have other projects. But I'm willing to spend time with this story if I have the feeling that there are more people than me and my friend who want to find out what happens. So please let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated. UPDATE: I'm officially working on the next chapter =D


End file.
